Waking Up In Vegas
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Vampires mate for life. So After a wild night in Las Vegas Kagome finds herself married and mated to a vampire, who she doesn't know. The only thought that goes threw her head is, "Fuck."
1. Chapter 1

_**Category: Crossover**_

_**Anime/Book: Twilight/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Edward**_

_**Summery: Vampires mate for life. So After a wild night in Las Vegas Kagome finds herself married and mated to a vampire, who she doesn't know. The only thought that goes threw her head is, "Fuck."**_

_**Information to know:**_

_**Vampires can eat human food and enjoy it, they just don't need it to survive like humans do. They also can get drunk. Also humans know that vampires exist so they don't have to hide.**_

_**(I was getting sick of all the twilight fics, cause they are either boring or the same thing over and over again. So here is something out of the box. I have more ideas too. I should be updating almost every week now, that is why I am putting a variety of fics up so I can switch on what I am writing.)**_

Chapter one

Kagome woke up her head was pounding, and she had no clue where she was. Looking around the room she frowned, this wasn't her room. Sitting up she felt the covers fall, she gasp and looked down as a blush covered her cheeks, she was naked! Kagome quickly gathered the satin sheets that was bunched around her waist and pulled them to cover her breasts.

Where the hell was she!?

Kagome ran a hand threw her uncombed hair, she couldn't remember anything! She remembered arriving in Las Vegas, cause she wanted to let loose after the _family incident._ After arriving she went and checked into the hotel, then went strait to the casino down the street.

Kagome had never gambled before so when she went in it was all a rush of action. She decided to play a couple rounds of black jack, and she only remember a couple of the rounds...all goes black after that.

"Damnit!" Kagome cursed, putting her head into her hands. She didn't know where she was, and she had no clue what happened last night either. God she was screwed.

"Are you alright?"

She yelped and spun around to face one of the doors that led into the room. There stood a man with a towel around his hips and another towel drying his bronze colored hair.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, gathering the sheet closer.

He smiled, his eyes looking over her form "You were drunk last night when I introduced myself."

"Well then maybe you should reintroduce yourself," She snapped, gathering the blue lacy bra from the floor.

"Edward Cullen," he said, smile still in place.

"At least I know who my one night stand was," Kagome muttered, picking up the thong and eyed it with distaste. Lord she should of known better then to let her friends pack her bags.

"Is that what you think I am?" he asked, his voice sounded saddened.

"Yes," She replied quickly, looking at him with close my eyes. "Will you _please_ put some clothes on?"

"You didn't mind me being naked last night," he grinned.

"Last night, I wasn't in my right mind."

"hmm if you say but drinking usually brings the truth out of people.."

"What do you mean?" She snapped, not liking how it sounded like a hidden message. ?"

He smirked. " I learned a lot about you Kagome." he paused for a moment, his eyes once again trailed up her naked body, "I know that last night was your first time…well first six times." Kagome felt her cheeks flame up.

Kagome said nothing, as she ran her left had threw her hair, that is when she noticed for the first time ever that on her hand there was a ring. Her eyes widened in shock, she didn't know what to say, that is when a voice broke threw her thoughts.

"I take it you noticed your ring, honey."

Kagome gaped up at him. Honey? He had to be kidding, there was no way...she couldn't be! No!

"W-w-we're m-m-married?" Kagome stuttered, she didn't want to believe it. _'Please' _she thought silently, _'Let this be a joke.' _

He smiled and opened his arms out wide.

"You are officially Mrs. Edward Cullen, ,_**mate**_"

It took a couple minutes for the words to sink in, but as the word, 'mate began to sink in, she snapped her head up to look into his eyes.

'_No...it can't be...please god...why her' _These thoughts continued to go threw her head, as she looked into the gold eyes of the man..no.._.Vampire_ in-front of her.

"I take it you figured it out?" The smirk on his face widened, "Your mine now."

"Fuck" Was the last words that left her mouth as darkness overtook her.

* * *

**Yuki Note: Well there is the first chapter, hope everyone liked it. :3**

**Tell me what ya thought of chapter/Idea**

**Read and Review (reviews make me update faster_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Category: Crossover**_

_**Anime/Book: Twilight/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Edward**_

_**Summery: Vampires mate for life. So After a wild night in Las Vegas Kagome finds herself married and mated to a vampire, who she doesn't know. The only thought that goes threw her head is, "Fuck."**_

_**Information to know:**_

_**Vampires can eat human food and enjoy it, they just don't need it to survive like humans do. They also can get drunk. Also humans know that vampires exist so they don't have to hide.**_

_**(I was getting sick of all the twilight fics, cause they are either boring or the same thing over and over again. So here is something out of the box. I have more ideas too. I should be updating almost every week now, that is why I am putting a variety of fics up so I can switch on what I am writing.)**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome was sitting on the bed, hunched over with her head in her hands. Edward was sitting in an arm chair right across from her, but neither of them said a word. The silence could be cut with a knife, Kagome was guessing Edward was waiting for her to say something, so sighing she took a breath and let it out before she sat up strait to look at the man that was now her husband and mate in the eyes.

"How did this happen anyway?" she whispered out, even though it was soft Edward could pick it up fine.

Edward gave her a small smile before leaning back into the chair more, as to make it look like he was thinking, "Well, I came here on business, and a few colleges and myself went to the casino to have a good time after all the deals and what not where made." He paused, his gold eyes shifting to her own blue ones, "But you can imagine my surprise when I came upon a black haired beauty who called out to me."

"What do you mean called out?" She didn't know what that meant, did her blood call out to him, maybe it was her pure miko powers. Or was there something more to all this.

He flashed his perfect white teeth, "Yes called out to me..." he stopped for a moment, as if considering something before continuing on, "How much do you know of Vampire society?"

Kagome blinked, caught off guard by the question, "Not much" She looked into his calculating eyes, before she averted them to her lap, "I know that vampires have three food sources. One: Human drinkers, they kill humans to survive and don't come out into human society at all. These vampires are usually part of the Voltori anyway and like to stay in out of site."

She stopped, as she played with the hem of her skirt, before she continued on, "The second drink for human donors, like hospital bagged blood, but it is still human blood. These vampires don't kill to fill their thirst, they mingle with human and vampires, they don't think humans as cattle like the regular human drinkers..."

Looking up Kagome's eyes met Edwards as she started the last type of vampire drinker, " The third drink from animals, and call themselves Vegetarian Vampires. They live among humans, and live like them, some have a hard time controlling their thirst but they think that by doing this they are more human."

Edward nodded his head, "Yes that is all correct, is there anything else that you know about vampires?"

Kagome nodded, "That you live forever and...mate for life." She winced slightly when she said the last part out load. It felt like she was admitting defeat, that she had no way to escape and have a regular life without vampires. Kagome knew that was the truth deep down, but she wasn't going to admit it to herself.

Running a hand threw his messy hair, Edward sighed, "I guess I should explain some more to you then." he paused momentarily, "When a vampire finds ones mate, they are drawn to them like a mouth to a flame. Us vampires know instantly, when we see our mates, that they are meant to be our own."

Kagome nodded, signaling that she understood as he continued his explanation, " So when I first saw you I knew instantly that you were my mate. It is kind of like werewolf's and their imprints, but ours go way deeper than that. Once vampires lay eyes on their mate, they can't leave them alone until they claim them as their own."

Edward smiled sheepishly but continued on, "Hence when I saw you I came and introduced myself to you right away. But you were rather drunk. I told you who I was, and that you were my mate." he chuckled lightly as he continued on, "You smiled and asked if I was kidding, and when I wasn't you said prove it."

Kagome looked at him here eyes wide with shock knowing where he was going with this but she kept her mouth shut and let him continue, "And to prove it, I asked you to marry me, and you...agreed."

Kagome grounded hearing that what she expected was true, "I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut."

Edward chuckled, as he leaned forward and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "I think its refreshing. I like how you speak your mind." Kagome blushed and looked away, earning another chuckle from him.

"And after that I can think you know what happened." he gave her a cheeky grin, before moving on, "Another thing you need to know about vampires, is we are very territorial, and possessive. We don't like men, who aren't family near our mates, and that goes for female vampires too. But unlike female vampires, the males are very dominate, and show that to our mates constantly."

Edward took a deep breath, "As males we show we are dominant through sex, and when vampire males are in the dominant mode, the female has to submit, if the female doesn't submit, it can become rather unpleasant. It can either earn the female a punishment, or the females mate forces the female to submit which usually hurts her. Both mental and physical ways."

Taking Kagome's hand in his own, Edward kissed the tip of her fingers in a loving gesture, "That, love, is all you should need to know. But if you desire to know more, there are plenty of books on Vampire Society, history, and behavior at our home."

"Our home?," Kagome squeaked out, her blue eyes widening.

A grin spread across Edward's face, "Yes, your my mate and wife, so it only seems fair you move in with me." He stopped for a minute, "Or we could buy a house if that pleases you more."

"Bu-but I have an apartment already, and..."She didn't continue on, she was going to say family, but that really didn't apply to her anymore.

Edward moved from his chair so he was sitting next to her, she didn't want to leave her home, she lived there for over 10 years.

"Love, I promise I'll take care of you, and your apartment has already been taken care of, I called them early this morning and they are sending all your things to my home." Edward pulled Kagome onto his lap, Kagome started to fight him, but was cut of by his lips.

Her eyes widened as she felt his cold lips against hers. They were smooth and fit with hers perfectly, she knew she shouldn't like the feeling of his lips against hers but she did. God help her, she _really really_ did. Kagome started to move her lips with his own, she felt his tongue brush against her bottom lip, tasting her.

Pressing her lips harder to his Kagome moaned, she could feel the smile on his lips when he heard her, but she was quickly brought out of her thoughts when she felt him bit her lip. She gasped slightly, which let Edward swoop his tongue into her wet cavern, exploring every inch, as he moaned into her mouth when Kagome tugged gently at his hair.

RING! RING! RING!

They parted, startled by the sudden interruption, Edward growled, as he shifted Kagome slightly in his lap and pulled out his cellphone, "What..." But before he could finish a shrill scream echoed out of the phone.

"_EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU GOT MARRIED!"_

* * *

**Authors note: Well there is the second chapter! :3 Hope everyone enjoyed it! And hope ya all like the cliffy! **

**Feel free to give me ideas of things or people you would like to see in here.**

**Read and Review! (Reviews make me update faster)**


End file.
